Whatever it takes
by monkeyfreaklips
Summary: A local case shakes the entire team to the core. Little boys are dissapearing and then turnes up dead three days later. Racing against the clock, the team needs to push themselves to the limit in order to save the day. But as the stakes keep rising, how far are they willing to go in order to win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.  
** **Before I begin this story, I just want to say that this is my first go at this, (although I have been lurking around here for years). I have written a couple of fanfics before but they have never been good enough. Also I didn't have the balls to create an account and submit anything that I wrote.  
** **But, alas I have decided to wing it, and I hope that whatever I come up with will be enjoyable for you. Feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)**

 _Chapter one._

The FBI agent breathed in the bitter aroma from the hot dark liquid, as his slender fingers wrapped around the cup in an almost protective kind of way. As if it might jump out of his hands and run away if he were to loosen his grip of it.  
The young man took a sip and closed his eyes as he leaned his back against the counter. He really should get back to his desk and begin to plow trough the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for him. He also knew that it would without a doubt suspiciously grow if he were gone for too long, but he couldn't bring himself to sit down and do it just yet. He had to properly wake up first.

"Pretty boy! You playing hooky? I'm shocked!"

Reid opened his eyes and was greeted with a playful grin from none other than Derek Morgan as he entered the breakroom.

"Yes. I'm tired, and its cold outside. I lost feeling in my toes on the way to work today. I need to warm up first." The temperature had dropped enormously the past two weeks and that night it had started snowing non stop. A white coat now decorated the state of Virginia. It didn't suit the Vegas native at all.

"Man, get a car like everybody else." Morgan chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Did you know that vehicle emissions can affect the environment in several ways. Cars emit greenhouse gasses, such as carbon dioxide, which contribute to global warming more than-"

"Alright alright I get it! You're saving the earth yada yada. Go you." Morgan laughed.

Reid frowned into his coffee cup. "Uh no, I'm not. In fact-" Once again the genius was cut off, by JJ entering the break room.  
"There you guys are! We have a case, a local one and its bad".

"Damn it" Morgan muttered, as he sat the cup down and followed the blonde to the briefing room. Reid did the same, and he groaned at the thought of having to stay in Virginia, rather than having a case somewhere warmer. _But for now duty calls_ , he thought as he entered the briefing room and sat down.

"My fellow crime fighters,I fear we have a baddie right here in Quantico, doing bad stuff. And I mean really really bad stuff". The picture appearing on the screen made everyone around the table tense up. Garcia looked away as she flipped through the pictures with the remote, and as she started talking.  
"So, kids around the ages of five and eight are disappearing and turning up three days later.. completely mutilated."

Garcia brought up a picture of a little blonde boy with big bright blue eyes.  
"Brad Hennrick, age six, disappeared from the playground when his parent weren't looking. He then turned up in the family neighbors garden. His eyes were missing and so were his toes and genitals. There was also alot of bruising and broken bones".

She brought up another picture of a boy with a buzz cut, and freckles."Trevor Stone, age five. He went missing from his backyard were he was playing unsupervised. He turned up without his ears and his left foot. There was also bruises and cuts. His genitals, also missing. He was found outside off the preschool he goes to".

Another picture. A brown haired boy.  
"Donald Smith, age seven. He was out playing in the street with his twin sister, when he disappeared. His body turned up in a nearby park. His tongue was cut off and so were his thumbs.

"What about his genitals?" Asked Prentiss.

"Gone as well."

 _That seems to be the only thing thats consistent_ , Reid mused as he read the file. "Were the mutilation done pre or post mortem, Garcia?"

"Post. The cause of death is always blood loss."

The technical analyst lastly brought up a picture of two red headed boys.  
"Patrick Levier, age eight and his little brother Bobby Levier, age six. Both disappeared last night from their aunts car as she went inside the house to get something."

"That means we have two days to find them before they turn up dead" Hotch said as he closed the file and stood up. "We have to hurry this up. These two boys may be alive but they are probably not unharmed. Time is of essence here."

 _I hate these kind of cases,_ Reid thought as he stood up. He knew he would have to stay in the office and work on the geographical profile. _Beats having to go out in this weather._

"Dave, you and Morgan go and talk to the parents and whomever were with these boys at the time of their disappearance. Prentiss, JJ and I will check out the dump sites. Reid, you work out the geographical profile. Lets go and save those boys."

Reid sighed as he looked through the case file once more. _I'm gonna need more coffee._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Im going to try make things a bit more exiting. And make the chapters longer. Im still learning, and reviews would be so helpful! Thank you, lovely people :D (Also, this story takes place somewhere around season six)**

 _Chapter two_

" I- I just went into the- the house for a second to get my phone, and when I came out the car doors were opened and they were both g-go- gon.. Gone.. "

David Rossi stood in the living room of Christina Wase, the aunt of the two yet to be found missing boys. David could almost smell the guilt and devastation radiating off of her. She was a sobbing mess with eye makeup running down her eyes.

"Now Miss Wase, we- "

"Mrs.. "

"...Mrs Wase. We understand how difficult this is for you, but if there's anything, any tiny little detail, you can recall from that day the boys went missing? Anyone who you might not recognize in the neighborhood? Maybe the boys mention someone they met that day? Or any other day? "

Morgan was trying to get through to her, but Rossi didn't think there would be any clues hiding in the poor woman's subconscious. The other families hadn't seen or heard anything.

"Im sorry, but I really can't t- th- think of anyhing.. . Christina blew her nose into a napkin. There were no one there, no car waiting. Or at least what I could see. "

 _How can someone get two boys out of a car without making a sound? They must have gotten out of their own free will. That means the unsub is non threatening. Or at least looks friendly._

Rossi turned around to face the boys parents. They had both stopped crying, but it was only a matter of time before they couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Levier. We promise to do everything in our power to bring them home ."

Morgan stood up and followed Rossi out the door.

"Thank you for you're time Mrs. Wase. We will do our very best to bring your nephews back ."

" Thank you, agents. "

Mr. Levier gave them a half hearted wave at the door, before closing it, tears once again spilling from his eyes.

Outside it had begun snowing again. Rossi hurried into the car, with the wonderful magical seat warmers. Morgan followed suit. It was nearing lunch time, and they were both disappointed that they couldn't get anything from the families.

"Man, I hate cases like these. What have the kids ever done? "

Morgan sighed as he sarted the car up. Rossi looked back at the house as they drove away.

"I dunno, but this unsub is like a ghost. Hes quick and he leaves nothing behind ".

Hotch could feel a migraine creeping up on him as he entered the bullpen, returning from the various dump sites he, along with JJ and Prentiss, had visited. They hadn't found anything. Whomever the unsub is, he had made sure he didn't leave anything behind. He was also dumping the bodies in places nearby were they were kidnapped, ensuring that the families would most likely see the body before it was taken away.

The unit chief could almost feel his stress level rising, as he turned to his two female agents.

" JJ, go and see if Reid needs any help with the geographical profile. Prentiss, call Garcia and see if she has found anything connecting these boys to eachother ."

Without waiting for a reply unit chief turned around. Just then Morgan and Rossi came through the elevator. The look on their faces told him enough. No luck with the families either.

 _Terrific_ , he thought, as his trademark frown deepened. Cases involving children were always the hardest. Cases were children turn up dead are almost too much, especially for himself and JJ. Hotch knew for a fact that whenever there were cases involving kids, the blonde agents minds went straight to her own son. He knew, because he did the exact same thing. Even when you're away from your kids, you never stop being a parent.

Morgan shook his head as he and Rossi came up to their boss.

" No one who was with the boys when they disappeared saw or noticed anything. This guy snatches them the moment they are left alone Hotch ".

"An opportunist in other word. The unsub takes any child he can find who is alone. "

"And the unsub dosent seem to have a preference either. These missing boys look nothing alike." Rossi shook his head. "That crosses out the possibility that the unsub are killing these boys as a substitute to someone else. He wants them for other reasons ."

Hotch was about to say something, but instead turned his attention towards Prentiss as she re entered the room. She had her phone pressed against her ear.

" Thank you Garcia, keep digging". The brunette put the phone down and looked up with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Garcia did some research and it turns out that none of the boys have any social connection to eachother. They go to different schools, except Donald Smith, who were homeschooled. "

Hotch frowned.

"How is that helping us? "

" Its not, however, Garcia also found out that these boys all go to the same dentist. Pediatric Dentist Thomas Joy, age 54. All of the boys have gone and seen him this year ."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be that simple can it?

 _It never is._

Reid stared intensely at the map, his eyes darting from one pin the the other. While the unsub definitely had a comfort zone, there doesnt seem to be a pattern to it, making his next target impossible to pin point.

 _Lets hope we wont have to worry about any next targets._

The genius profiler ran his piano fingers trough his messy hair. They had two days to find these boys alive, and even then there were three kids already dead.

He could hear JJs stomach growl from behind him. He turned around, just now noticing how hungry he was. When his own stomach let out a mighty roar, JJ laughed.

!Guess we both could use some lunch huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe we should- ". For the third time that day the genius was interrupted. _Is this the newest thing around here? Barge in whenever Spencer opens his mouth?_ This time from the entire team walking in. Hotch had a look of deep concentration on his face.

" Found out anything from the geographical profile Reid? "

" Not really. The unsub have taken boys from here -" he pointed to a red pin on the map "- Here -" another pin "- And here" .

He turned toward the team with a slightly defeated look.

" There's no pattern at all. The unsub seems to take these kids at random, but the geographical profile indicates that he chose these boys. He's been taken them all around Quantico, completely spread out. "

Morgan crossed his arms.

" Well with what we know so far, this unsub takes kids and mutilated missing genitals could be trophies. "

" Or he's de-sexulising them. Maybe he is making them appear less human."

JJ had now completely forgotten her hunger. Not that the would have the appetite now that the pictures of the mutilated bodies re appeared in her mind.

Hotch nodded at her but then frowned once more.

" The unsub is targeting these boys, for reasons not having anything to do with their looks. He probably gets off from torturing them and the genitals probably has a part in that. He's a sexual sadist and, cutting of bodyparts and letting them bleed to death."

" And" Rossi added "He probably stalks these boys, and waits for when their parents aren't looking. Then he lures them away somehow. I would be surprised if the unsub knew these boys in some way. I think they come with him willingly, or at least come up to him. Then he grabs them and leaves. "

Prentiss looked up at that.

" What about this Thomas Joy guy?"

Reid and JJ looked up at _that._

"Who? "

 **Wow, thats a lot longer than the first chapter huh? I was feeling in the zone today.**


End file.
